


The Final Hook

by Sun_Kiss_Bliss



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kiss_Bliss/pseuds/Sun_Kiss_Bliss
Summary: Nea and Claudette and now in what is known as the Entity's realm along with other survivors. Escaping deadly trials with killers isn't easy and of course when you get hooked a third time you return back to the fire camp. But one trial a survivor doesn't return back then others don't either after they have been hooked a third time. Killing off survivors to see which one is the strongest is a fun game for the Entity to watch. The last survivor is able to escape from this hellhole or that might just be a lie.





	1. ( Ignore )

\------------------  
Nea woke up to the sunlight hitting her face. She groaned and turned over to wrap her arms around Claudette her girlfriend, trying to fall back asleep. Nea sighed in comfort resting her head towards Claudette's neck. 

Her scent was comforting to Nea, on the worse days all Claudette needed to do was hug her and whisper sweet nothings. She smiled at the thought of how they met-

Her thought was broken off by Claudette sitting up. Nea smirked, " Good morning sleeping beauty. " She teased. Claudette turned to her and gave a smile, " Good morning. " She mumbled in reply. With that being said, Claudette got of bed. Nea frowned, " Where are you going? " She turned around and smiled, " To make breakfast? Aren't you wanting to eat Nea? " 

Nea thought for a minute and she thought of Dette's (Claudette) delicious cooking. 

Nea went on, " Well yeah I do, but not at the moment I want to cuddle and lay down for a bit with you. "

Dette blushed and moved toward the bed laying down and adjusting herself so Nea could wrap her arms around her.  
" You don't mind do you, Claudette? "

Claudette shook her head and blushed as she kissed Nea's cheek. " Of course I don't mind I wouldn't change what we have for anything... " 

  
It was another day they would   
miss...


	2. ( Ignore )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

Everyone had something to hold onto in their head whether it is good or bad it was something. But everyone at least tried to remember the good.

In the Entity's realm, you hardly made anything good memories at all. You were stuck in a hell hole never being able to escape. Four survivors would be chosen to go through a trial with a deadly killer. Some rounds weren't so bad everyone would survive others were dreadful where no one lived that trial then they would wake up back at the campfire with a very sore body, and wounds.

Luckily when Claudette came she was able to teach survivors Self-Care and was able to heal fast with Botany Knowledge, she was also able to tell when people were hurt with her Empathy.

At first, when Nea and Claudette came into the realm most survivors weren't very welcoming. Besides Kate she was sweet. They earned their place fast.

After trials, all of them share stories of their favorite memories. Dwight telling his experience being a Pizza guy his weird encounters, those stories were always able to make people laugh. Jane shared stories, so did Ace and his time gambling. Laurie and others didn't share but they had their reasons.

But one of Nea's favorite memories was with Claudette.

\-------------

Sighing, Nea put her arm around Claudette's neck turning her attention to her. " I'm bored wanna do something? " Claudette licked her lips and shrugged, " Any ideas? " Claudette asked. Nea shook her head. Claudette smirked at Nea with a mischievous look she pushed Nea down and started to tickle her sides. " Hahaha! Claudette stop! " Nea laughed as Claudette replied with, " _Make me_ " Nea pushed Claudette down and began to tickle her neck. She giggles uncontrollably as she struggled to breathe, " N-Nea ss-stop I give! "

Nea smiled and helped her up, looking at her, she pushed one of her dreads behind her ear. " Why are you staring me at for _Dork?_ " Claudette teased. Nea slightly blushed before shrugging, " I just was thinking about how beautiful you are in the moonlight " Claudette blushed before she was pulled into a gentle kiss with Nea.

She sighed quietly as Nea moved to her neck, she pulled away and smirked. Holding her gaze with Claudette as she moved her chin to make Claudette look at her to see an embarrassed expression.

\-----

_' What a blissful memory_

_Too bad you can't hold onto something that good forever '_

Nea's attention was set toward the fog. She was being pulled into a trial with _Meg_ , Laurie, and Dwight. She felt her heartbeat speed a little faster when she realized that Nea would be with _Meg_ but she quickly shook that feeling off.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any advice or criticism for me? Please give it I want to get better. 
> 
> If you want a certain ship in the book let me know and I would love to add it in uwu.


	3. _ Prologue _

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-doing this because I didn't like how the first two chapters came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to rewrite the first few chapters of this story because I didn't like how they turned out. So chapter one and two don't have anything to do with the storyline. Claudette and Nea never knew each other before this. So yeah I apologize for that.

In the Entity's realm, there's no hope, happiness, nothing good ever happens there. It breaks people, making them empty shells for their pleasure. You're trapped in this hell, you're _it's_ _plaything._

Nothing can save you from such pain. Not even death, because no matter how many times you die. You're brought back to the campfire to another trial for their game. Four original survivors, each granted with three of their perks to help them in trials to escape the killers. Claudette, Dwight, Jake, Meg. Now and again a survivor will come, most of the time with that new survivor a killer is brought along with them, with at times a new place when trials will take place at random unless one brings an offering. The objective is simple, finish five generators and avoid the killer at all coast. Sounds simple right? Killers are granted with powers, stealth, teleportation, vaulting pallets, etc. Making harder for survivors to escape, luckily they have these perk. Which are skills, coming in handy when trying to run for your life. At times survivors get caught, killers put them on a meat hook. After the third hook, it's game over. But you don't die, you're _suppose_ to go back to the campfire.

The sun surprisingly does rise, for 10 hours. In that period survivors will get cleaned up, eat food, and rest before night falls on them again. They get washed up in a lake provided with some shampoo and conditioner the Entity grants them with. Food the Entity also gives them, but when night they have alcohol. So they can drink they're problems away and cry, making others think their just drunk. Most of the time they won't touch it besides Ace, well because he's... Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any ships you would like to see in this book? I know I've gotten two requests of a killer and survivor being together which I was planning to do. Michael and Laurie, Meg and Trapper, but I also know people don't like Laurie and Michael because some take them as siblings which is fine. For killers, my ideas are Amanda x, Anna, Sally x, Phillip. Then survivors, Claudette x, Nea, Dwight, and Jake.
> 
> I would add Herman and Feng but I don't want it to seem as if it's just normal for a survivor to fall in love with a killer unless you guys want  
> the ship in there too.  
> If you guys have any ideas for more ships let me know, and I'll most likely add them uwu.


End file.
